


Dreams

by Taurus Moon (xenelle055)



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/Taurus%20Moon
Summary: You woke up from a dream about him, which in coincidence the same day you are going back to your hometown.





	1. Dreams

You opened your eyes abruptly and panting, a bit shaken from a dream. It was a good dream. You dreamed of him, the same atmosphere back from the good old days. You were in a classroom with him and always together. You didn’t dream of him that much, but that dream hit you out of nowhere. He was really young, a big sweet teddy bear. He gave you letters and poems. Everyone in the class always glances at you two and they knew that he has a huge crush on you but you usually ignore them as you enjoy his company.

You woke up back from reality, the reality that after graduation, you two just parted ways or it stemmed when he got into trouble and became a juvenile delinquent. There’s just an awkward aura whenever you two are together, but you didn’t settled nor talked about. He is good natured in your eyes and you tried to be the mediator of his thoughts of this whole cauliflower code that his family had. He tried though, but he is as a bad conversation starter as you and as bad in repressing feelings like you as well. Then after that, you left to go to pursue your education more, while he stayed.

You sighed and get out of your bed. It is still dark, around 1 in the early morning. You work as a freelancer and having connections, your livelihood is as stable as it gets. You are always on the go whenever there’s an opportunity. You still can’t forget that dream, that dream of being with him. Your mind wandered more. You did met him the second time, when you went back to your hometown to have a short vacation after college.

  
He was still there. You both spend the time together, or he tried, as he always have errands elsewhere that you didn’t want to pry about. He is still distant but always seemed to be in a good mood whenever you’re around. You missed your friendship with him. It was happy dandy then he admitted he was in a relationship that time. He did revealed it a few days after you have to leave. You didn’t went to his place or spend time to him after. He didn’t bothered to contact you as well. It ended in a sad note as you realized you fell in love to him. You left without saying goodbye.

After that, time is a blur. You worked in several jobs over the years until it is taking a toll on you and decided to become a freelancer. Now you have more downtime, sometimes you wondered in what ifs, in different alternate universes of how you run your life. Maybe in that universe, you are in a better position, or even a famous person… Or even being with him. Maybe in that universe, you two are married, maybe owning a farm or have a garden.

You sighed. You prepared your things and clothes for the long travel. You decided to have a vacation back to your hometown and enroll to a cooking program. You wanted to try it, maybe adding it as arsenal to your daily skills. You’re tired of having take outs almost everyday. You suddenly remembered, he is a good cook and he dreamed of owning a bar or restaurant before. You did pondered how he is right now. Last news you heard about him was he was arrested because of the whole Cauliflower code again. You wanted to go back but you were struggling as well financially. Then, you heard he got released and didn’t heard anything about him since, maybe he did owned one and probably have a family of his own and ended his life of crime. You shook your head. This dream is really had made you pulled back in time and felt the nostalgia creeping in. It is not helping that you are going to go back either.

After all the preparation, you felt your eyes getting heavy again. You attempted to go back to bed and sleep.

Fresh air, no buildings nor skyscrapers, no smooth pavements and a lot of trees. Feels good to be back, despite feeling very tired from the long drive. You parked to your childhood home and greeted by the caretaker. She gave you the keys and upon entering, you got overwhelmed by the open space and old memories. You didn’t have much time to wonder as you have to unpack your things and prepare for the cooking program. You kept your mind to be as busy as it gets, just to not remember some things that shouldn’t be brought back. Whatever happens, if you ever see him, avoid him. You think it’s a lot better that way.

You breathe deeply, holding your bag and a basket with the ingredients. You have received the instructions for the first meal you are going to make. You huffed as you fixed your skirt and went inside.

“Oh, hello! Wait… Y/N?! Welcome back, Y/N!” You were greeted by an old lady. You blinked and suddenly remembered she was your teacher. She embraces you briefly. “Welcome to the cooking class. Why don’t you sit near Clyde?”  
Your eyes widened upon hearing the name and looked at the room. You definitely saw him via his size. He has changed, a lot. He is surprised too. It felt you are being pulled back in time again. It felt you are in your dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The time froze between you two. You have to snapped back to reality as the whole class is staring at you two. You smiled and nodded at your teacher before going to the back row and sat beside him.

It was really awkward. It is weird that you dreamed of him the night before you went back here. Now, he is beside you. You can’t tell but he is nervous and in shock as well, of seeing you here, after a sad parting. You sighed and the teacher started to discuss the basics of baking. You pulled out your old journal, a black one with butterflies. Clyde takes a peek of you now and often, trying to set in that you are really here.

Now the teacher are putting groups into pairs and should think and do a recipe together, a dessert specifically. You two saw this coming, as much as you two try to avoid looking at each other and trying to be busy taking notes, she still chose you two as partners. You sighed heavily. In all honesty, you have no problem being paired with Clyde but the fact you two are thinking of so many things between the relationship of you two in general.

While staring at the scattered notes you have, there is a notebook beside you.

_ Want to do something simple? Like orange cupcakes? _

You blinked until you realized you know that writing so well until it confirms the name Clyde is written after. You looked at him, he is busy looking at his notes and the board. You two did this a lot before, writing notes to each other, putting a lot of doodles and giggling until being scolded. This feels like a revisit of the memories you two have, you both hate and love it. Your younger self loved this, and every time you two did it again, your heart flutters.

Just act casual, just act like acquaintances. No attachment.

_ Yeah, sure. You have the recipe? _

You pushed it back to him and focused back on listening to the teacher again. You felt the notebook beside your arm again.

_ I have the basics. Maybe we can try other types of oranges.  _

Then there is a scribble of different types of oranges. It made you smile a bit. Clyde is a good artist but he often denies it. 

_ Okay then. We can list the ingredients for it and try to bake it somewhere next week. _

_ Alright. I don’t have a good oven though. _

_ I have one at my house, if that is okay. _

_ Yeah, we can do that. Wait, you’re living here now? _

You stopped for a bit. Is he trying to put up a conversation? You can’t blame him, he is as awkward as you are, that’s why you two became friends before shit went down. You don’t want to be rude either.

_ Maybe. I recently got my childhood house back. For now, I’m on vacation. _

You passed it back. It took a few minutes before he replied back.

_ That’s good. Never thought I’ll see you here again, Y/N. _

You felt your heart skipped a beat.

_ Yeah, never thought I’ll return here too. _

There was a break before the class returns again and will do the first meal that you brought the ingredients in. You felt you are an outsider, eating a sandwich in the classroom without any company. You’re too shy despite this is your old hometown. Also, it’s only a half day and you are now conflicted regarding Clyde. You tried to be as casual as possible, it seems that you are the only one affected in the whole situation and he seemed passed that already. You wanted to ask so many things about him, hard to admit, you missed him regardless. You keep shrugging it off as you are far from him, now that he literally sits beside you and around the home town, the emotions are stronger. The emotions of the past and present and they are clashing together.

“Hey, you’re barely eating your sandwich.”

You snapped out and looked at him. Clyde has returned and sat beside you again. He brought a burger and two drinks in a bag. He placed the other can of soda near you.

“Here, a drink.” He said. You smiled timidly and muttered a soft thanks. You noticed he seemed to be more comfortable, or tries to be.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You just stared at your sandwich. No, everything is not fine. Since that parting, since the whole friendship crumbled down, you feel he just put it under the rug or have forgotten about it. You didn’t even tell him you fell to him and it’s painful to undo. Everything right now, is not fine.

“Yeah, just a bit tired from the travelling.” You answered.

Though you can’t do anything about it. You fake it till you make it.

“Well, okay.” Clyde eats his burger, trying to think to kill that awkward silence. “It has been a while, isn’t it? So how have you been in the big city?”

“It’s alright. Jobs here and there, then that’s it.” You answered again. You felt that he doesn’t deserve any answers after what happened years ago. “What about you? Still going to that cauliflower thing?” You said, a bit too forward now you think about it. You can feel Clyde stiffened by the question.

“Nah, it’s passed on me now. Not going to do that ever again.” He said then tries to remove his serious thoughts of it by chugging his drink.

“Seemed you are having the time of your life now.” You replied. You tried to look at him, he has a glint of sadness to his eyes despite the relaxed demeanor.

The class resumes after the break. You two are now in front of the fryer with bowls of ingredients. You are concentrating in mixing the spices and flour then coating the chicken. The recipe of the first meal is fried chicken. Upon looking at Clyde, he is really good and fast at it. The class is amazed and hearing conversations that the reason he cooks it so well is that he owns a bar here in town. You are in a weird daze while putting the chicken wings in the fryer.

You remember being good in class when you were young and you’re teaching Clyde the topics he is struggling at. It seemed he has improved a lot since then, and found things he has the potential to. He was scared trying new things way back.

“Hey, Y/N. Your chicken wings!” Clyde said and you blinked, seeing the wings are golden already. You hastily fishes them out from the oil. “Ow!” You reacted in the sharp pain of the oil splatter that went to your hand. You almost dropped the tongs as you looked at your hand. There is a small burn in it, it is a bit painful but not excruciating. You just got shocked because you didn’t expect it.

Clyde went on the fast of light to check your hand. He was focused on placing it on a cool running water by the faucet. You feel a bit better by that and the pain slowly subsides. You tried to protest but he keeps holding your wrist while getting the med kit for the ointment.

“I’m okay, Clyde, geez.” You said.

“You burned yourself and I’m just putting first aid on it.” He reasoned. You somehow feel irritated. You two just met again and it seemed you two are close again. You think things are different now, unlike before.

“I said I’m okay, Clyde.” You said again, more sternly this time. Clyde stopped and you two stared at each other before he lets go of your hand. “Fine, okay then.” He muttered and went back to the kitchen. You are surprised he looks… Frustrated by it.

You returned back with a patched hand and with more questions in mind. But all the meal is done and as announced, Clyde has the best score so far. He smiles at his achievement and you did a bit as well. Though you felt disappointed to yourself in the whole situation and now staring at the almost burnt chicken wings.

The class is over and you are so glad its over. You feel tired and not productive in class today. You feel a bit better that tomorrow you don’t have much errands and can relax a bit. As you flopped on your bed, you felt bad by what happened in your first meeting with Clyde. You know he means well and maybe he is concerned about it… Or you perhaps.

Before your mind goes further, you fell asleep fast.

You dreamed of being in the class with Clyde, the younger Clyde. You saw him being frustrated while trying to study in the library. You saw your younger self approaching him and despite he was surprised and had a shy response, you started to teach him and he listened thoroughly. Whenever he looked at your younger self, there was that  _ look _ . That look of adoration. You didn’t see that look on him that time. He was smiling whenever he stares at you while you are concentrating on the notes.

Your sight become blurry and now you see he is panicking that your younger self are nearing crying with a wounded knee. You probably tripped and had a bad fall. He carried the younger you and went to the clinic, despite you are blushing. The whole time he was holding your hand and you seemed not to mind it. He has that worried look and is focusing on treating your wound. He accompanied you in going home as well.

You woke up realizing that he is always caring to you despite everything and you felt bad that you became snappy to him for being like that. A quick search in your phone reveals that the only bar in town is called Duck Tape.

You took a quick shower and put on your casual clothes. Time for a quick visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a while. I was contemplating whether to write or draw and somehow I'm typing this chapter. This chapter is a bit of a bumpy road to them haha  
There was a lot to unpack between them in the future since they did ended without any closure or they had so many what ifs floating around.
> 
> Oh and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess after a year of not writing, I'm sort of back but in a different fanbase this time! This was inspired from a dream I had one night about my childhood sweetheart. For the first time I just typed randomly to ease it out. Clyde Logan is one of my favorite Adam Driver characters and to be fair, he is similar to him, via his build, personality and being Southern.  
This is a bit short because this serves as a bit introductory and a tiny insight of their history. Also, I was writing this based on actual experience, of reminiscing my memories with him but some of the tidbits in this chapter will be mentioned in the future ones. This is also the first time I'm writing in a different perspective, and in a character x reader theme. I have a guilty pleasure of the x Reader stories.


End file.
